Hari Jadi ke 1 Bulan
by Spica007Bang
Summary: Mendengar cerita Jimin, Jungkook bertekad ingin memberikan hadiah buatannya sendiri untuk kekasih hatinya - Kim Taehyung - saat perayaan hari jadinya yang ke 1 Bulan. Tapi, semua jauh dari perkiraan. Kenapa akhirnya malah seperti ini? [VKook/TaeKook Fanfiction] RnR, please


Seorang namja manis berjalan sendirian di koridor menuju kelasnya, senyuman manis terpahat dengan indah dibibir mungilnya, dengan rambut hitam legam dan gigi kelincinya yang begitu kentara membuat namja manis tersebut terlihat begitu manis, imut, cantik, dan juga tampan disaat bersamaan.

Wajahnya terlihat berseri, sangat bahagia, membuat siswa maupun siswi yang berada di koridor itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang namja manis dan tanpa terasa ikut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia namja manis tersebut.

Koridor yang awalnya terlihat ramai kini berubah menjadi sunyi saat namja manis itu terlihat berjalan memasuki area sekolah menuju kelasnya. Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana siswa-siswi sekolah yang berada di koridor terlihat mematung dan terfokus pada satu objek yang sama, yaitu sang namja manis tadi.

Mungkin untuk 'orang luar' sekolah akan merasa keheranan dengan suasana itu. Namun tidak bagi para penghuni atau bisa menyebutnya 'orang dalam' dari BigHit High School, salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan yang berfokus pada bidang seni.

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di BigHit High School semenjak namja manis itu pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini – sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu – sebagai murid baru. Yah, namja manis itu adalah murid baru ditingkat 10. Kini ia berstatus resmi menjadi salah satu murid di kelas 10 – A.

Hampir seluruh siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini begitu mengidamkannya, bahkan tak jarang siswa yang tadinya merasa lurus-lurus saja – straight – berubah haluan menjadi berbelok arah – gay – karena namja manis ini.

Namun sepertinya mereka harus memupuskan harapannya, karena sang namja manis alias primadona(?) BigHit High School ini sudah dimiliki oleh 'orang lain' semenjak tiga minggu yang lalu.

'Orang lain' yang sangat beruntung itu merupakan salah satu siswa BigHit High School, hanya saja ia berada ditingkat 11 atau 1 tahun di atas namja manis ini. Dan siswa beruntung itu bernama –

.

.

.

**Kim Taehyung. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya hasil imajinasi liar dari Mio**

**Pairing**

**Taehyung x Jungkook**

**Jimin x Yoongi **

**Genre**

**Romance, School Life, Humor(?)**

**Rate**

**T**

**Warning**

**AU, OOC(?), Shou-ai, boyXboy, Boys Love, miss typo, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

Tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di koridor yang terasa sepi ini, meskipun kita lihat dengan jelas koridor ini terlihat ramai dengan para manusia(?) yang berdiri mematung berjejer di sepanjang jalan koridor.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, namja manis itu tetap meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelasnya yaitu 10 – A, senyumannya kian mengembang ketika melihat pintu berwarna coklat dengan papan di bagian atas pintu bertulisakan 10 – A dan memasukinya.

"SELAMAT PAGI!" teriak sang namja manis menyapa seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"PAGI!"

"PAGI, JUNGKOOKIE!"

"SELAMAT PAGI JUGA, KOOKIE!"

Sahutan dari teman-teman sekelasnya membalas sapaan dari sang namja manis yang dipanggil Kookie atau Jungkookie tadi.

Jungkook atau bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduknya, nomor dua dari belakang bagian pojok kelas.

Merebahkan(?) kepalanya pada meja dengan beralaskan kedua lengannya yang dilipat, dan mulai memjamkan matanya sejenak. Mengingat masih ada waktu sekitar 15 menit sebelum bel pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Pagi, Kookie!" seru sebuah suara mengusik kegiatan tenangnya.

Membuka kedua matanya, Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya saat melihat salah satu sahabatnya duduk dihadapannya.

"Eh, Jimin hyung. Ada apa, hyung? Tumben sekali kau datang kemari?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Hoyy.. Jimin hyung?!" panggil Jungkook saat Jimin tak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun Jimin hanya duduk terdiam dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar – bodoh – diwajahnya.

"Hehehe.. Kookie, hari ini aku sangat senang sekali, kau tahu?" ucap Jimin tetap dengan senyum lebar – bodoh – diwajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, hyung. Lagi pula kau kan tidak memberitahuku." Ucap Jungkook polos. Membuat Jimin seketika sweatdrop menanggapi kepolosan makhluk dihadapannya.

"Aisshh.. sudahlah, lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Jadi begini, kemarin aku baru saja merayakan hari jadiku yang ke 8 bulan dengan my lovely Yoongi. Dan kau tahu apa hadiah yang ku dapat dari Yoongi ku?" Jimin bercerita dengan bersemangat dan tanpa sadar bertanya lagi pada makhluk manis dihadapannya.

"Tidak, hyung. Kau belum memberitahuku dapat hadiah apa dari Yoongi hyung." Ucap Jungkook – lagi – dengan polos. Jimin pun seketika sweatdrop – lagi – menaggapi jawaban Jungkook.

'Huufft.. sabar Park Jimin.. kau harus sabar menanggapi makhluk bunny dihadapanmu, jika tidak, aku akan berurusan dengan si alien absurd itu..' batin Jimin nelangsa(?)

"A-ahh.. Kookie. Kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Itu secara spontan kulontarkan karena aku terlalu senang." Jelas Jimin.

"Oh, jadi aku tidak perlu menjawab, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ne, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Itu spontan karena aku terlalu senang." Jelas Jimin, sabar.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Lalu hadiah dari Yoongi hyung, apa?"

"Ahh, benar. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan memberitahumu. Kemarin, aku dan my lovely Yoongi merayakan hari jadi kami, dan puncaknya(?) kami saling bertukar hadiah, aku memberikan kalung couple dimana kalung itu mempunyai bandul cincin dengan ukiran namaku dan Yoongi. Kalung yang kupakai ini dengan bandul berukir Yoongi, bergitu pun dengan Yoongi menggunakan bandul berukir namaku. Yahh.. jika kami saling merindukan, sebagai penggantinya kami bisa memandangi kalung ini, hitung-hitung untuk mengurangi rasa rindu kami satu sama lain. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Keren bukan?" Dengan senyum lebarnya Jimin mengangkat alisnya naik-turun, seakan menggoda Kookie agar menjawab 'IYA'.

"… "

"Eh, Kookie. Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"… "

"Yakk, Jungkookie. Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Jimin mencoba sabar, meskipun terlihat pertigaan(?) di pelipisnya.

"Errrr.. haruskah aku menjawab, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, hati-hati.

"Tentu saja kau harus jawab. Kenapa kau tadi diam saja?"

"Hmm.. tadi hyung bilang jangan jawab pertanyaan, hyung. Karena aku takut pertanyaan tadi itu spontan karena hyung terlalu senang, jadi aku diam saja. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyung." Jelas Jungkook polos – bodoh – sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Sangat imut.

Jimin hampir saja terjengkang dari kursi yang didudukinya saat mendengar jawaban polos – bodoh – dari makhluk manis dihadapannya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menggantung dipelipisnya karena sweatdrop – lagi.

'Sabar.. Jimin.. Sabar..' batin Jimin.

"Ah sudahlah, terserah kau saja Kookie, mau menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak. Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku saja." Ucap Jimin, sementara Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Nah, tadi kan aku sudah bercerita hadiah dariku, sekarang aku akan menceritakan hadiah dari my lovely Yoongi. Jika hadiahku adalah kalung couple, hadiah dari my lovely Yoongi ini adalah sebuah syal rajutan. My lovely Yoongi membuat syal ini, ia merajutnya sendiri. Bagus bukan? Aku sangat senang saat ia memberikanku syal."

"Wahh… kau beruntung hyung, bahkan Yoongi hyung merajutnya sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merajut. Keren.. " Jungkook antusias.

"Tentu saja ini keren. My lovely Yoongi pasti berusaha dengan sepenuh hati saat merajut syal ini. Oh ya, sebentar lagi kan hari jadimu yang ke 1 bulan dengan Taehyung. Kau ingin memberikan hadiah apa?"

"Wa-wahh, hyung benar. 3 hari lagi hari jadiku dengan Tae-Hyung. Terima kasih hyung sudah mengingatkan. "

Jimin seketika sweatdrop kembali melihat tingkah Jungkook. 'Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan hari jadinya sendiri?' batin Jimin.

"Huufft.. lalu kau akan memberikan hadiah apa pada Taehyung?" Jimin mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Mencoba sabar.

"Errr.. aku akan mencoba membuatkan sesuatu untuk Tae-Hyung. Seperti Yoongi hyung yang membuatkan syal untuk Jimin hyung."

"Memangnya kau ingin membuatkan apa?"

"Entahlah hyung , belum terpikirkan ingin membuat apa dalam jangka waktu 3 hari." Sedangkan Jimin hanya menampilkan wajah (-_-)

"Yasudah, kalau butuh bantuan. Kau bisa mencariku atau my lovely Yoongi. Sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku akan kembali ke kelas." Jelas Jimin.

"Ne, hyung." Ucap Jungkook. Sedangkan Jimin mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelasnya, yaitu 11-A. Sekedar pemberitahuan, Jimin dan Taehyung itu sekelas. Sedangkan Yoongi berada di tingkat akhir, yaitu kelas 3 – A.

.

.

.

**3 hari kemudian **

Kini Jungkook berjalan dengan lesu menuju kelasnya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dengan mata sembabnya yang terlihat kontras di kulit putihnya.

Siswa-siswi BigHit High School pun terlihat keheranan melihat primadona(?) pujaannya terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Melihat sang primadona yang berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya, seperti tidak mempunyai gairah hidup, hanya satu hal yang ada dipikiran mereka samua, yaitu **Taehyung.**

Bukankah Taehyung adalah kekasih dari Jungkook, wajar saja bukan kalau mereka berfikir ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan makhluk bernama Taehyung tersebut.

Koridor yang biasanya terdengar sunyi saat Jungkook memasuki area sekolah, kini samar-samar terdengar bisik-bisik tak jelas dari siswa maupun siswi di sepanjang koridor. Membuat Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya.

Memutuskan untuk membolos hari ini, Jungkook segera pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri. Sesampainya disana ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat semua usaha yang telah disiapkannya untuk hadiah yang akan diberikan pada Tae-Hyung, gagal. CAMKAN! GA-GAL! Terlebih lagi, sekarang merupakan hari jadinya, namun ia belum menyiapkan hadiah apa-apa.

'Hiks… menyebalkan' batin Jungkook.

Jika saja ia tidak ceroboh dan lebih berhati-hati mungkin ia bisa menyiapkan hadiah untuk Tae-Hyung nya. Jika mengingatnya kembali, ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

'Jeon Jungkook.. kau benar-benar bodoh.. hiks' batin Jungkook.

"Hiks.. menyebalkan.. menyebalkan.. hiks… hiks.. " air mata mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipi chubbynya. Matanya yang sudah sembab karena menangis semalaman, kini bertambah sembab.

CKLEKK..

"Baby.. " sebuah suara membuyarkan kegiatan menangisnya. Suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara dari orang yang paling dicintainya. Suara dari seorang namaja tampan bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Tae-Hyung…" ucap Jungkook lirih dengan suara bergetar.

"Yahh, baby.. kenapa menangis, hm?" Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook dan ikut men dudukan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook. Merengkuh pinggangnya, dan memberikan Jungkook sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Hiks.. Hyung, maaf.."

"Hey, kenapa minta maaf? Kau bahkan tidak membuat kesalahan apapun, baby? Bukankah, sekarang hari jadi kita, seharusnya kita bersenang-senang sekarang bukannya malah bersedih seperti ini. Katakan, kenapa kau menangis, hm?" ucap Taehyung meminta penjelasan pada kekasih manisnya.

Tangannya dengan lembut menghapus jejak air mata dipipi chubby kekasihnya, sekalipun sesekali air mata itu masih tetap mengalir.

Mendengar Taehyung yang mengungkit masalah perayaan hari jadinya membuat Jungkook mengingat kejadian 3 hari kemarin, membuatnya tanpa sadar menagis lebih kencang.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Hwaaaaaaaaaaa… Tae-Hyung… hiks.."

"Ya-yahh, kenapa tangisanmu tambah kencang, baby? Apa aku salah berbicara?" Taehyung panik.

"Hwaaaaa… Hikss.. Tae-Hyung.. maaf… "

"Iya, iya, kau kenapa, baby? Jangan menangis seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut."

"Hiks, hyung… se-sebenarnya.. hiks.. aku –

**Flashback on**

**Hari pertama. **Mengingat Yoongi yang membuatkan syal rajutan untuk Jimin, membuat Jungkook berfikir untuk memberikan Tae-Hyung sebuah sapu tangan dengan jahitan namanya dan nama Tae-Hyung yang disingkat menjadi Tae-Kook.

Karena itu sepulang sekolah ia langsung pergi ke toko yang menjual peralatan jahit dan juga sapu tangan. Saat dirasa semua lengkap ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya, bahkan mengabaikan panggilan hyungnya yang bernama Jeon SeokJin untuk makan malam.

Dikamar ia mengeluarkan peralatan yang dibelinya. Ia mencoba membuat sketsa tulisan nama TaeKook di sapu tangan sebelum dijahitnya. Namun, ia teringat bahwa ia tidak bisa menjahit, mencoba memaksakan dirinya, dengan bermodalkan nekat ia mencoba menjahit dengan berjati-hati.

Namun tetap saja, menjahit itu sangat sulit, kini malah jarinya yang terluka terkena jarum jahit membuat sapu tangan yang tadinya berwarna putih, kini dihiasi bercak-bercak merah darahnya yang menetes. Membuatnya ingin…

…. "HWAAAAA…. JIN HYUUUUUNG!"

**Hari pertama GAGAL! **

**Hari kedua. **Mencoba untuk tidak mengulang kecerobohannya seperti kemarin, Jungkook memikirkan hadiah apa yang lebih sederhana yang bisa ia buat dengan mudah untuk Tae-Hyung nya.

Ditetepkanlah bahwa ia akan melukis wajah Tae-Hyung. Beruntung ia memiliki bakat menggambar serta melukis yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Terlebih lagi ia masih memiliki beberapa bahan melukis di rumah, sehingga tidak perlu susah-susah membeli bahan keluar.

Sepulang sekolah Jungkook cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan Jin hyung yang menyuruhnya untuk makan malam – seperti kemarin.

Dirasa semua sudah siap ia mulai melukis wajah seseorang yang amat sangat dicintainya, beruntung ia memiliki foto Tae-Hyung banyak di Handphonenya. Sekalipun tanpa contoh gambar, dengan membayangkan wajahnya saja ia yakin masih bisa melukis wajah Tae-Hyung dengan sempurna.

3 Jam berlalu dan lukisannya pun telah selesai. Jungkook merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya setelah 3 jam duduk berkonsentrasi melukis. Matanya terlihat redup karena mengantuk, waktu juga sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Salahkan Hoseok hyung – ketua club dance disekolahnya yang meminta latihan mendadak, membuatnya dan anggota club dance lain harus berlatih hingga pukul 8 malam.

Membereskan peralatan melukisnya dengan berhati-hati, namun karena matanya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi lagi membuat Jungkook berjalan setengah terpejam, dan sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Kuas yang tegeletak dilantai itu membuat Jungkook terpeleset, alhasil pallet bekas melukis tadi jatuh tepat dilukisan wajah Taehyung. Membuat kesadarannya kembali seratus persen.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar melihat perjuangannya selama 3 jam tadi menjadi sia-sia.

1

2

3

"HWAAAAAAAA… JIN HYUUUUNG!"

**Hari kedua GAGAL!**

Gagal. Gagal. Gagal. Semua usahanya gagal. Karena waktu hanya tersisa satu hari lagi, ia memutuskan akan membuat Cup cake saja. Terlebih lagi, ia bisa meminta Jin hyung untuk mengajarinya – membantunya.

Sepulang sekolah Jungkook dan Jin hyung berkutat didapur untuk membuat cup cake. Jungkook membuat 10 buah cup cake untuk Tae-Hyung. Semua cup cake sudah dimasukan ke dalam oven, tinggal menunggu matang dan siap untuk dihias.

"Kookie, hyung pergi ke luar sebentar ya,. Setelah matang, cepat angkat cup cake nya. Awas jangan sampai gosong."

"Ya, hyung,"

Namun, sepertinya Jungkook tidak bisa menepati ucapannya. Merasa tubuhnya terasa lelah, ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi makan, tanpa terasa hingga terlelap dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang dilipat.

1 jam kemudian. (1 jam itu sebentar ya Jin hyung? Kenapa baru pulang?)

"Kookie.. Kookie.. yah, bangunn.. kenapa tidur disini? Ukh, bau gosong ap- ASTAGA, YAHH CUP CAKE NYA!" pekikan Jin hyung membuat kesadaran Jungkook kembali seratus persen.

Jungkook melihat hyung nya tengah mengangkat 'sesuatu' dari oven. Asap hitam segera keluar dari oven mengepul di sekitar dapur.

"Ji-Jin hyung?!" panggil Jungkook lirih melihat 'sesuatu yang dikeluarkan dari oven itu CUP CAKE NYA. CUP CAKE BUATANYA DAN HYUNGNYA yang kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat dengan bau gosong yang menyengat.

Cup cake buatannya, untuk Tae-Hyung nya, untuk merayakan hari jadinya esok hari telah menjadi GOSONG. Mata Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar, dan…

"HWAAAAAAAA…. JIN HYUUUNG.. CUP CAKE NYA GOSOOONG!"

**Hari ketiga GAGAL! **

Kira-kira itulah serentetan kejadian tragis dibalik gagalnya ia memberikan hadiah buatannya sendiri untuk Tae-Hyungnya.

**Flashback Off **

Jadi seperti itu hyung, ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah." Ucap Jungkook mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Baby, dengarkan. Aku, Kim Taehyung mencintai namja manis dihadapannyaku yang bernama Jeon Jungkook ini dengan tulus, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan atau mengharuskanmu memberikanku hadiah atau kita saling bertukar hadiah seperti Jimin dan Yoongi hyung." Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan, dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dilingkupkan dikedua pipi chubby Jungkook. Seakan menyalurkan segenap perasaanya saat ini pada namja manis dihadapannya.

"Karena hanya dengan aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku dengan tulus, sudah merupakan hadiah terindah bagiku. Kau rela mengorbankan waktu tidurmu, kau melewatkan makan malammu, jari-jarimu bahkan sempat terluka saat mencoba menjahit, padahal kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa menjahit. Semua pengorbanan yang kau lakukan itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, dan aku merasa amat sangat senang, baby." Ucap Taehyung. Mulai memerangkap Jungkook dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kini, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan padaku, kau sudah melakuakannya dengan baik, baby kemarin. Kau sudah menangis terlalu lama, kau sudah membuang air matamu yang berharga bagiku itu sia-sia. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, baby. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, oke." Ucap Taehyung.

"Ya, Hyung. Maaf aku terlalu banyak menangis. " ucap Jungkook.

"Nahh, dan sekarang giliranku yang akan membuat mu melupakan kesedihan itu. Lihat aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kita." Ucap Taehyung merogoh saku Almamaternya.

"Taraaa.. lihat apa ini."

"Itu, tiket Lotte Word." ucap Jungkook kaget. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar melihat dua tiket Lotte Word di tangan Taehyung.

"Yapp, benar. Besok pagi, hari minggu kita berdua akan merayakan hari jadi kita disana. Bagaimana?"

"Hyung, terima kasih. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah. Padahal kau sudah menyiapkan tiket ini hyung. " ucap Jungkook sedih.

"Hey, hadiah itu tidak penting, baby. Yang terpenting adalah kita bisa menikmati waktu berdua, itu sudah cukup untukku. Kita masih bisa membeli benda couple disana, seperti baju, atau gelang couple. Besok aku akan menjemputmu 8 pagi."

"Hmm.. baiklah, terima kasih hyung. Sebenarnya aku kecewa karena aku tidak bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu hyung. Menurutku akan lebih special jika kita memberikan hadiah yang kita buat sendiri."

'Membuat sendiri' batin Taehyung terdiam sejenak, sebelum menampilkan smirknya.

"Tapi, apa benar kau ingin membuat sesuatu untukku, baby?" Tanya Taehyung dengan smirk kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Eh, emmm.. apakah aku bisa, hyung? Sepertinya semua hal yang ku kerjakan selalu gagal."

"Kata siapa? Ada satu hal yang dapat kau lakukan untuk menjadi hadiah untukku. Bahkan ini lebih hebat dari syal rajutan Yoongi hyung," ucap Taehyung yakin.

"Benarkah, hyung? Apa itu?" ucap Jungkook antusias, tanpa menyadari smirk aneh Taehyung.

"Tentu saja ada. Jika dalam proses membuat syal Yoongi hyung melakukannya sendiri, disini kita bisa melakukannya berdua, baby?"

"Wahh, benarkah, hyung? Wahh.. keren, Keren.. apa itu hyung? Kau membuatku penasaran." Ucap Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

'Glup! Tahan Taehyung, tahan. Kuatkan imanmu Taehyung.' batin Taehyung nelangsa.

"Yapp, kita bisa melakukan prosesnya berdua, baby. Yakin, kau ingin tahu apa yang bisa kita buat?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ya, hyung. Beritahu aku."

"Ahh, itu gampang sekali, baby. Yang bisa kita buat berdua adalah… " Taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Adalah…" Jungkook kian penasaran.

"Adalah… " ucap Taehyung tetap menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Aisshh.. hyung. Adalah apa? Cepat katakan."

"Adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ADALAH MEMBUAT ANAK**."

"MWO?!" pekik Jungkook.

.

FIN

.

Dan fanfict ini berakhir dengan ending yang gaje, maafkan Mio kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran. Yang baca silahkan review ya, untuk penyemangat Mio menyelesaikan Ff yang Memories. Btw, itu ff Memories masih dalam proses pembuatan dan sepertinya melenceng dari perkiraan. Kayanya bakal lebih dari twoshoot.

FF ini buat selingan dari ff Memories karena keterlambatan updatenya, Jadi.. review ya!


End file.
